The Lost
The Lost & Forgotten is an American rock band active since 1953, originally from Clich, New Hamphsire. The band is well known for completely switching out its band members, especially its lead vocalist, from the original singer Hugh Smith (1953–1966), to Philip Maguire (1966–1983), to Lance Vaughn (1983–2001), to Alexander Day (1997–2007), and, finally, to Ryan Westhill (2005–). Member history The band originally began with singer Hugh Smith, guitarist Jack Roberts, bassist Maverick Jones, and drummer Daniel Madison. In 1966, lead singer Hugh Smith, at the age of forty, chose to pursue a film career, and never returned to the band. Due to popular demand, and the singular popularity of guitarist Jack Roberts, the band ultimately decided to replace him with emerging blues-rock solo artist Philip Maguire. In 1969, bassist Maverick Jones was killed in a car crash; he was replaced by Ted Staleberg. In 1974, Daniel Madison left the band around his fiftieth birthday, citing his wish to retire, and leaving Jack Roberts as the only original member of the band. Madison was replaced by drummer Jonathan Northway. In 1983, lead singer Philip Maguire, after several preceding arguments with the band, was kicked out and replaced by Lance Vaughn, who drastically changed the band's music genre into more of an R&B rock and later a rap rock feel. In 1985, the only remaining original band member, guitarist Jack Roberts, died of lung cancer at age 59, and, after being replaced by guitar soloist Dave Lambert, was the time when critics officially felt that "The Lost & Forgotten can never be the same again". In 1993, drummer Jonathan Northway died of drug overdose and was replaced by Peter Less. In 1997, bassist Ted Staleberg left the band, and was replaced by Alexander Day, who took over lead singing vocals when previous singer Lance Vaughn decided to take on the role of the rapper. In 2001, guitarist Dave Lambert was killed in a plane crash, and ex-singer/rapper Lance Vaughn decided to leave the band due to depression largely from the incident. Drummer Peter Less and singer/bassist Alexander Day seriously considered disbanding, but eventually instead hired guitarist Christopher Tyler, with Alexander Day taking over as the sole vocalist, and making The Lost & Forgotten a three-piece band for the first time in its entire history. In 2004, drummer Peter Less left the band after being fired for his involvement with drugs, and was replaced by Zack White. In 2005, guitarist Christopher Tyler was shot, and the band hired Ryan Westhill, this time as a singer/guitarist, again making The Lost & Forgotten having two frontmen.However, in 2007, singer/bassist Alexander Day left the band to form his own, not enjoying sharing the spotlight with singer/guitarist Westhill, and was replaced by bassist James Stevenson. Members Current The "Westhill" era *Ryan Westhill — lead singer/guitarist (2005–present) *James Stevenson — bassist (2007–present) *Zack White — drummer (2004–present) Former The "Day" era *Alexander Day — lead singer/bassist (1997–2007) *Christopher Tyler — guitarist (2001–2005) The "Vaughn" era *Peter Less — drummer (1993–2004) *Dave Lambert — guitarist (1985–2001) *Lance Vaughn — lead singer/rapper (1983–2001) The "Maguire" era *Jonathan Northway — drummer (1974–1993) *Ted Staleberg — bassist (1969–1997) *Philip Maguire — lead singer (1966–1983) The "Smith" era *Jack Roberts — guitarist (1953–1985) *Daniel Madison — drummer (1953–1974) *Maverick Jones — bassist (1953–1969) *Hugh Smith — lead singer (1953–1966)